lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Blessed (Celestialism Ability)
AB Scroll CELESTIALISM - BLESSED Syntax: PLEDGE PLEDGES PLEDGE BREAK Power: 10 (Pool of Stars) (to pledge) You are considered a Blessed One by the Holy Supernals of Celestia and may PLEDGE yourself to one of them. Your pledge can be seen when meditating upon PLEDGES, which also reveals what investable powers are granted. The first Holy Supernal pledged by a Celestine is seen as an indicator of the general path that Celestine will travel throughout his or her life, even if that person subsequently pledges to other Holy Supernals; thus, the first pledge is generally made only after a period of inner contemplation and meditation. Note that you can also break a pledge, which will also break deep bonds (if you have one). PLEDGING ELOHORA: Those Celestines who travel the path of the Lady of Light often become leaders among peers and diplomats to those who have yet to see the Light. Elohora grants both offensive and defensive powers that may be invested into angelic companions. PLEDGING METHRENTON: As can be expected, the path of the Crusaders are for those Celestines who are more militant and fervent in bringing to Light to others. Methrenton grants offensive powers that may be invested into angelic companions. PLEDGING SHAKINIEL: The Dawning Hope Celestines are no less fighters than the Crusaders, but are focused on protecting those already following the Light. Shakiniel grants investable powers that confuse and obfuscate enemies of the Light. PLEDGING JAPHIEL: Celestines who pledge Japhiel prefer the path of judges and mediators, more interested in fairness, truth and divine justice than anything else. Japhiel grants investable powers that play upon the mind. PLEDGING RAZIELA: None are more revered than those who follow the path of the smallest Holy Supernal. The road of Loving Radiance is for the gentler and kinder souls. Raziela grants investable powers of a purely defensive nature. Notes Each bond provides a list of powers which can be invested into your companion. When you have a deep bond your symbol can also strike with those powers of the supernal you bonded too. (See Symbol.) Methrenton Pledging to Methrenton grants the ability to cause , bleeding ( + ~160 bleeding), , , and flame (~4-500 damage and ). Angel Message (target sees): :Bellowing a thunderous war cry, smites you with a ball of holy flame. Elohora Pledging to Elohora grants the ability to cause , , powersink (~500 mana drain), luminous ( ) or kneel (~0.5-1.1s and ). Angel Message (target sees): :'s eyes shoot forth beams of holy light that strike you and cause your very being to quake. Kneel message (target sees): :The overwhelming power of a celestial archangel forces you to humbly kneel down. Raziela Pledging to Raziela grants the ability to cause , , karmichealing (explained below), , . From announce #2453, karmic healing does the following: When the effect hits, for the next 60 seconds, any health potion sips used by the target will also cure the caster for one-fourth the amount. A Celestine may only have this effect targeting one person at a time; attacking a new target will cause the effect to be cancelled from the previous target. Angel Message (target sees): :A pink glow surrounds , who reaches forth with outstretched arms and hugs you in a loving embrace. Shakiniel Pledging to Shakiniel grants the ability to cause , , , , or . Angel message (target sees): : flings a cobalt blue disc at you, which envelops you in a field of crackling energy. Japhiel Pledging to Japhiel grants the ability to cause , , , shackles ( , . Angel message (target sees): :Bowing head and crossing arms, sends a bolt of topaz light at you, which sinks deep into your skull and sets your mind reeling.